


Dancing

by CatOfLello



Series: Witcher Writing Prompts [3]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 06:30:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13475688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatOfLello/pseuds/CatOfLello





	Dancing

It was Belleteyn eve, the countryside was dotted with bonfires surrounded by music and merrymaking. The air smelled of smoke and ale. 

The witcheress Aleksandra sat on a log near one of the bonfires, a mug of ale in hand watching couples disappear into the woods to take advantage of the magical opportunity of the night. She listened to the troubadours sing songs about love, while other festival goers jumped through the fire for good luck and fertility. Her mug felt light and so did her head. While she was engrossed in the verses of a particularly lewd piece of poetry, a bottle appeared over her right shoulder as a person took a seat next to her on the log and a familiar voice with a slight highborn tone whispered in her ear “didn’t think I would see you here” their breath smelled of Est Est. She turned to look at the blond curly haired man seated next to her and smiled. 

“Baldric, such a surprise” she leaned against him as he put his arm tightly around her shoulders. “I’m not one to miss a piss up, you know that. What brings you this way?”

“I just wanted to see you” Baldric grinned from ear to ear and she punched him playfully in the ribs. “Ok, ok, griffin contract down in Far Corners. Geez always violence with you”

“I have a reputation to uphold, school of the cat and all that. So, hunting your own again?” she teased, the first time they met she had saved the griffin witcher’s life after a griffin he had been hunting got the upper hand and left him for dead in a field.

“Younger brother, not nearly as pretty as me” he tipped the half-empty bottle of Est Est into her empty mug before taking a sip from the bottle himself.

“Don’t know about that, some of those arch griffins can be very beautiful…” Aleks snuggled down into his embrace. Baldric looked down at her with a questioning look “How did you know it was an Arch?”

“May have come across the same notice.” she grinned “wanna get that one together? Then there will be someone there to sling you to your horse… again”

“Hey, that was the only one time and besides... I would have never have met you”

Aleksandra rolled her eyes and faked a gag “Oh please, you sound like a lovesick idiot”

Baldric smiled and kissed her head. “Come dance with me” he mumbled into her hair

“What?”

“Come dance with me” he repeated

“Are you crazy?”

“No just drunk” he kissed her head again “You are too. Let's go” he stood turning to face her, stumbling a bit, and took her hand trying to pull her up.

Aleksandra pulled back “I’m not drunk enough for that” she chuckled 

“I’ll be the judge of that” he grinned handsomely “Come on, let’s dance before neither one of can stand up”


End file.
